Express Squad (team)
| prodnextteam = Jungle Pride Rangers | chronopreviousteam = | chrononextteam = Jungle Pride Rangers }} The Express Squad are the 27th Power Rangers team that protected the Earth from the Deboss Line. They are a group of three pairs of siblings, who are all childhood friends. Two of the pairs of siblings (namely, the Hanson and Johnson siblings) suffered from amnesia and are trying to find their way home. Express Squad Team History to be added Train Quasar Gear Transformation Devices *Rail Morpher *Appli Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Rail Chargers *Express Pass Sidearms *Express Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Station Blaster **Track Saber **Platform Blaster **Signal Slammer **Tunnel Axe **Bridge Claw *Guidance Saber *Hyper Blaster Zords *Express Squad Ultrazord **Express Squad Superzord ***Express Diesel Megazord ****Express Squad Megazord *****ExpressZord 1 *****ExpressZord 2 *****ExpressZord 3 *****ExpressZord 4 *****ExpressZord 5 ****Diesel Max Megazord *****Diesel Zord *****Tank Zord *****Car Carrier Zord ***Builder Zord / Builder Max Megazord **Hyper Zord / Hyper Train Megazord **Drill Zord **S.P.D Police Zord **Lightspeed Fire Zord **Shield Zord *Safari Express Megazord **Lion Zord **Eagle Zord **Cat Zord **Gator Zord **Panda Zord *Claw Zord *Tyranno ExpressZord *Galleon ExpressZord *Gosei ExpressZord *Samurai ExpressZord *RPM Eagle ExpressZord *Dozer Zord *Mixer Zord *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Sheild Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Carrier Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fighter Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fighter-Carrier Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Police Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel Max Megazord Police Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fire Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel Max Megazord Fire Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Drill Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Tyranno Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Legendary Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Gosei Great Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Samurai Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Engine Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Terminal Members ToQ 1 Red.png|'Express Squad Red' Kyle Jackson Toq-2blue.png|'Express Squad Blue' Ben Hanson Toq-3yellow.png|'Express Squad Yellow' Ava Johnson Toq-4green.png|'Express Squad Green' Garrett Hanson Toq-5pink.png|'Express Squad Pink' Sarah Johnson Tqg-toq-6.png|'Express Squad Orange' Lyle Jackson ToQ 7gou.png|'Express Squad Violet' Kenneth Johanson Notes *They are the first PR team to have a train motif. *It is unknown if, like the Dino Charge Rangers, there will be Ranger Keys made for the Express Squad. *This is the second team to be able to change their color, after the Super Mega Rangers and followed by the High Seas Rangers. **Unlike the Super Mega/High Seas Rangers, however, the Express Squad's color changes involve pallet swapping of the Rangers' colors, while the Super Mega/High Seas Rangers' color changes involve them changing into previous Rangers. *Despite their arsenal being called the Train Quasar Gear (and at one point being called the Train Quasar Guardians), the series only mentions anything space-related/goes into space once. This was due to the unavoidable fact that the logo of Ressha Sentai ToQger (TQG) was in most of the footage. Category:Express Squad Rangers Category:Ranger Teams